


Heaven Scent

by ficforthought



Series: Tumblr Ask Response Fics [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Jack Kline, Established Relationship, M/M, Pseudo-Incest, Scent Kink, Secret Relationship, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:08:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25716340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ficforthought/pseuds/ficforthought
Summary: In response to "Dean loves to nuzzle into Jack's neck because he smells like ____________"Dean has a scent kink, but only for Jack.
Relationships: Jack Kline/Dean Winchester
Series: Tumblr Ask Response Fics [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1852207
Comments: 2
Kudos: 57





	Heaven Scent

Jack is making a mountain of a sandwich when Dean walks into the kitchen after he and Sam get back from their hunt. It’s late, the rest of the occupants of the bunker will be fast asleep but Dean knew the kid would still be awake. He smiles to himself, Jack will deny he waited up for them to get home safely, he may not even know that’s what he’s actually doing, but it still makes Dean feel warm inside knowing he’s coming home _to_ someone nowadays.

“Hey, kiddo,” he says quietly from the doorway, his smile growing with the look of delight and relief on Jack’s face when he sees him, “you’re up late.”

Jack blinks at him in that adorable way he has and points the knife in his hand towards the counter, “I was hungry, I’m making sandwiches,” he says, unnecessarily, “do you want me to make one for you and Sam?” His smile dims a little at that and looks over Dean’s shoulders, “Where is Sam, is he OK?”

Dean pushes away from the door frame and walks over to the boy, “He’s fine, just unloading the car,” he assures, running a thumb over the small frown making a crease in the smooth skin of Jack’s forehead, “I doubt he’ll want anything other than a drink, I could eat, though.”

The Nephilim leans into Dean’s touch, resting a hot hand on the hunter’s waist and the older man can feel him almost vibrating with his need to step into his lover’s arms but the new development in their relationship isn’t public knowledge so they have to be careful, “You’re always hungry,” he replies, a fond smile on his face. He throws a quick glance at the door, “for one thing or another!” he adds.

Even though he’s damn near exhausted Dean’s cock stirs a little at that, “Damn right,” he says in a low voice, lifting his own hand to rest on Jack’s pyjama clad hip and then sliding his hand around to squeeze the kid’s ass quickly before the sound of Sam’s footsteps makes him step away. He reaches out to open the fridge and pull out a beer, waving it at his brother, “Want one, Sammy?”

Sam shakes his head, “No thanks, I’m gonna get some water and then sleep for at least a day.”

Jack quickly moves to fill a large glass and hands it over, “There you go, Sam, is that enough?” he asks, almost bouncing on the balls of his feet, waiting for the man’s approval.

“That’s great, Jack,” Sam replies with a tired smile, “g’night.”

“Night, Sam,” the kid replies, his right hand raising in his trademark wave even though the other man’s already turned away.

When Jack picks up the knife again and moves back to the counter to cut the sandwich in half, Dean takes the opportunity to take a few deep swallows of his beer then presses himself up against the kid. He slides his hands around the slim waist, hooking his chin over the boy’s shoulder to nuzzle into his inviting neck. The shiver and small moan that falls from Jack’s soft pink lips makes the older man smile, the kid is always so sensitive. He lays the knife down and tips his head to one side, giving the hunter more access, trusting him completely.

Dean presses a gentle kiss to the smooth skin, drawing in the addictive scent of the young man as he does. Somehow Jack always smells like a combination of candy floss and sunshine that morphs into something spicy and woody with underlying earthy, musky notes that drive Dean insane with desire. He knows from experience that for now the sweetness is the overriding scent and he breathes in as deeply as he dares, if he allows himself to indulge too much he’ll end up bending Jack over the counter and it’s too risky. He presses another couple of kisses to the Nephilim’s neck, followed by one behind his ear, then when he can feel the slight tremble in the kid’s body and hear his harsh breathing he buries his nose in the hair at the nape of Jack’s neck where the woody scent is stronger.

“ _Dean_ ,” Jack says, his voice shaky, “I want you.”

The older man smiles against the soft blond hair under his lips and slides one hand down to cup Jack’s hard dick through his cotton pants. From the damp patch already there he guesses his boy isn’t wearing anything underneath them, “I know you do, sweetheart,” Dean says, his voice low and husky. He allows himself one stroke of the boy’s shaft, earning a gasp in response before he forces himself to let go and step away. The disappointed noise Jack makes goes straight to his cock, twitching to full hardness, now.

Sandwich forgotten, they head quickly and quietly to Jack’s room where Dean wastes no time in getting the kid naked, mapping out creamy, unblemished skin with his hands and mouth until the Nephilim is squirming and begging for more. The older man of course gives his boy exactly what he wants - what they _both_ want - working his fingers then his cock into the perfect heat and tightness of Jack’s hole, kissing and licking into that sinful pink mouth, pulling away only to listen to the soft pleading sounds the boy makes and to kiss his sweaty neck and throat, pulling in the changing scent. It’s salty-sweet and musky now and Dean’s convinced that the kid is giving off some kind of cosmic pheromones because he can practically smell and taste Jack’s approaching orgasm.

The boy clings to Dean’s shoulders, moans getting louder, his slim hips bucking underneath the older man’s rough hands, his long legs wrapping tight around his lover’s waist as Dean fucks into him with harder and faster thrusts as the boy tightens around him, coming with a strangled cry. The extra pressure around his dick, Jack’s torso covered in his own come and the earthy, musky smell of it is what sends Dean over the edge, too.

After his softening cock slips out of Jack’s body he rolls them onto their sides, wrapping his arms tight around the boy, despite them both being hot and sweaty. One arm loops around Jack’s waist and the other rests across his chest, hand loosely wrapped around that long, elegant neck to hold him in place while Dean presses kisses into his sex damp hair at his temple and nape. He breathes in deeply, taking the uniqueness of the Nephilim’s new scent, the one that combines all of his own elements with Dean’s, and their shared sweat and come.

“I was doing some reading,” Jack says, after he’s caught his breath, his angelic healing allowing him to recover quickly..

“Mmm,” Dean replies, “nerd. What did you learn this time?”

Jack shifts in his embrace and Dean loosens his arms so the boy can face him, “The internet says that some people like to eat food off each other.”

Dean frowns, not quite following the kid’s train of thought, exhaustion and afterglow making his brain sluggish, “What about it?”

A sly grin crosses the Nephilim’s face, “I was thinking maybe we could get you a nice warm cherry pie, tomorrow, I know how you love to smell it before you eat it so I figured you might want to, you know...” he trails two fingers down his own chest and Dean’s eyes follow the movement.

A new wave of lust sweeps through the older man’s body as his brain catches up to what Jack’s offering. The kid has never complained about the way Dean smells him even though he doesn’t really get why it turns him on, and now here he is, basically bringing the only other hot, sweet scent guaranteed to have Dean’s mouth watering into the equation, “Fuck, yeah,” he groans, imagining the combination of the heavenly scents and flavours of his lover and his favourite food.

Tomorrow is going to be a good day.


End file.
